Kurenai club : Honeymoon
by Shini-sama
Summary: Ichigo et Grimmjow ont quitté le Japon pour leur lune de miel...


**Titre** : Kurenai club : Honeymoon*

**Pairing : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Ichigo et Grimmjow sont mariés et en pleine Lune de miel à Paris...

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo le créateur de Bleach.

**Note** : J'ai écrit cet O.S pour l'anniversaire de The Disturbed Angel! J'espère que ça te plaira, et que ça te fera autant plaisir que ton dessin ne m'a fait plaisir à moi ^^ (Désolée pour le retard... :s)

Je dédis également cet O.S à toutes mes fidèles lectrices qui ne me tiennent pas rigueur de mes retards...

**Avertissements : **1. Cet O.S est dérivé de ma fiction « Kurenai club », si vous ne l'avez pas lu il est possible que vous ne compreniez pas certaines allusions.

2. Lemon! XD (ah que je suis heureuse d'avoir réécrit un lemon avec ces deux-là dans l'esprit de « Kurenai club » j'avoue que ça m'a manqué ^^)

_*Honeymoon : Lune de miel_

* * *

_**Kurenai club : Honeymoon.**_

_Oh merde! Fais chier!

Le cri qui venait du fond du cœur de Kurosaki Ichigo déchira le silence et la tranquillité de la chambre d'hôtel luxueuse dans laquelle il n'était arrivé que depuis quelques minutes.

_Trop dommage bébé, t'vas devoir dormir à poils...

Ichigo était plongé dans sa valise, dispersant un peu partout les vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main jusqu'à avoir vidé complètement son bagage. Grimmjow Jaggerjack observait son visage colérique, amusé par la détresse de son jeune compagnon. Une moue particulièrement blasée sur son visage, l'orangé soupira :

_J'ai oublié mon pyjama, couina-t-il, comme si c'était la pire chose au monde.

Grimmjow émit un ricanement moqueur, ne partageant pas du tout la détresse de son amant. Il observait le jeune homme s'exciter à droite et à gauche en rêvant plutôt qu'il s'excite sur sa propre personne avec certaines idées particulièrement perverses, mais avec la même énergie et le même entrain qu'il ne mettait à chercher son pyjama.

_T'peux chercher dans mon pantalon, proposa-t-il avec un sourire pervers en glissant une main puissante dans son jean, t'y trouveras que'qu' chose mais sûrement pas ton pyjama. Ahah!

Mais Ichigo l'ignora royalement, comme si ce pyjama oublié relevait d'une importance capitale pour la suite de leur Lune de miel. Le bleuté ne parvenait pas à comprendre son inquiétude et soupira à son tour. Le menton déposé au creux de sa main et les bras croisés sur son torse, il délaissa bientôt des yeux l'orangé pour fouiller à son tour dans sa propre valise, histoire de voir s'il ne pouvait pas trouver quelque chose qui puisse dépanner son amant. Mais en parcourant de ses mains la masse de vêtements présente, il s'avéra que lui aussi avait oublié une chose importante...

_Bordel de bordel d'merde! Putain d'merde! Fais chier! s'écria-t-il retournant toute la chambre de fond en comble, dans des gestes particulièrement vifs et violents.

_J'admets que tu as toujours été plus fort que moi en matière de gros mots, fit alors remarquer le rouquin en haussant les sourcils, oubliant sa quête de pyjama pour le moment.

Ce dernier s'était assis sur le grand lit de la chambre, le visage fatigué, les sourcils froncés et l'air coupable d'avoir oublié son pyjama. Le voyage en avion l'avait exténué et il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir enfin dans un lit moelleux...

Et ça tombait plutôt bien, leur chambre était dotée d'un lit King size et des dizaines de miroir s'étalaient au plafond, reflétant la large couche dans leur surface brillante.

« Comme ça, t'pourras admirer mon cul quand j'te f'rais l'amour! » lui avait jeté son amant aux cheveux bleus en constatant sa mine préoccupée.

Oui, son amant avait toujours autant d'idées tordues, ça n'avait nullement changé... Et cela même après plusieurs mois ensemble, la libido de Grimmjow était comme un feu ardent qui jamais ne s'éteignait.

Amant?

Ichigo sembla tiquer un instant, ou plutôt, son cerveau avait de lui-même fait la lumière sur ce mot qui ne semblait pas convenir. Amant?

Et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'alliance qui trônait à son annulaire. Avec une fierté presque horripilante tellement elle brillait...

Comment allait-il prendre l'habitude de penser à Grimmjow comme son mari, hein?

C'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas réfléchit outre mesure... Mais en attendant, les yeux ambrés suivaient un postérieur qui disparut précipitamment sous le lit, à quatre pattes, en rampant...

_C'pas drôle, bébé! cracha le mari en question, en voyant le plus jeune ricaner.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

Kurosaki se pencha pour observer sa moitié parcourir le sol sous le lit; il avait l'air d'un parfait abrutit et il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier.

Les yeux turquoises le fusillèrent et relevant la tête – pour se cogner au lit sous lequel il était toujours glissé – Grimmjow lâcha :

_J'ai oublié le lubrifiant, bâtard! Aïe! Ça fait mal nom d'un chien!

Ichigo haussa des sourcils bien hauts, étonné par l'ampleur que cela prenait, et par la réaction quelque peu excessive de Jaggerjack :

_Et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir trouver quelque chose remplaçant un lubrifiant sous le lit? Je suis pas fan de la poussière, chéri!

Grimmjow se tortilla pour sortir de sa cachette inédite et épousseta ses vêtements en pestant et râlant contre l'univers tout entier.

_C'est ta faute, protesta-t-il, adoptant une moue colérique.

_Oui, bien sûr... Mais dis-moi Grimm, pourquoi tu as l'air si inquiet à propos du lubrifiant? Est-ce que c'est pour la santé de mes fesses que tu t'inquiètes? Ou pour les tiennes?

Le bleuté haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, disparaissant bientôt dans la salle de bain en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Ichigo émit un rire amusé, plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête pour tomber à la renverse sur le matelas moelleux. Il aimait toujours lorsque Grimmjow était contrarié de la sorte; il était tellement mignon avec ses petites moues étranges. Pire qu'un gosse, mais il avait encore plus envie de le titiller, pour l'amener au bord de la rupture. Il ferma les yeux un instant, imaginant le visage outré d'un Grimmjow Jaggerjack titillé par son propre mari.

Il se savait sadique par moment avec lui, mais il en retirait un plaisir extrêmement fort.

Les yeux ambrés s'ouvrirent à nouveau en entendant le bruit de l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Étonné, le rouquin décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait et entra dans la pièce d'eau, découvrant un Grimmjow dans la baignoire remplie de mousse, le visage à moitié immergé, les yeux dans le vague. Un enfant s'amusant à faire le sous-marin n'aurait pas paru plus ridicule...

_Ça va, tu ne vas pas en faire un drame non plus! lui lança-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire. Si ça te fait tellement flipper, je ne te ferai pas l'amour tant qu'on aura pas de lubrifiant et puis c'est tout...

Les yeux turquoises se levèrent pour observer le visage souriant de Kurosaki. Il expira sous l'eau créant de petites bulles au dessus de son nez, puis sortit enfin le reste de son visage de l'eau :

_Mouais..., bredouilla-t-il.

Ichigo sourit tendrement, passant une main dans les cheveux bleus en guise de consolation :

_Allez, ne sois pas si boudeur! Je te promets que je ne te ferai rien tant que tu n'auras pas ton lubrifiant spécial à la cerise chauffant.

_J'étais sûr de l'avoir amené!

_Comme moi d'avoir pris mon pyjama!

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le jeune orangé avait pris soin de ranger convenablement leurs affaires dans la penderie, Grimmjow était sortit de son bain et se trouvait maintenant sur le balcon, fumant une cigarette, ses yeux plantés sur la Tour Eiffel non loin.

Paris était une destination exquise pour un jeune couple fraichement marié. Ils avaient de la chance d'avoir des amis si bien placés... enfin surtout Stark, qui leur avait pratiquement déniché le voyage comme cadeau de mariage en mettant tout sur la note de l'Espada!

Ichigo n'avait guère apprécié la manœuvre, d'autant plus que si leurs supérieurs directs le découvraient, ils se feraient tirer les moustaches, mais Grimmjow avait, lui, sauté sur l'occasion. Et de ce fait, Kurosaki n'avait su refuser une telle proposition; un voyage tout frais payés à Paris, ça ne se refusait pas! Surtout lorsque celui-ci vous est offert pour voyage de noces.

Le jeune homme rejoignit le turquoise sur le balcon, et entoura de ses bras la taille musclée et masculine :

_Alors? Je vais finir par être jaloux si tu continues à observer cette grande chose toute droite et dressée, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Grimmjow montra ses dents dans un sourire carnassier, la réplique d'Ichigo l'avait amusé pour une raison précise. Il observa la fumée qui s'échappait de sa cigarette avec une pointe de nostalgie :

_Tu t'rappelles d'cette fois qu'on a baisés, où tu m'avais dit que mon sexe c'était pas non plus la Tour Eiffel?

Ichigo sourit, tentant de se remémorer le moment dans sa tête. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier?

_Oui, répondit-il, amusé.

_Ça m'fait penser à ça, j'sais pas pourquoi.

L'orangé haussa les sourcils :

_Peut-être parce que justement tu te retrouves face à la Tour Eiffel? proposa-t-il d'un air innocent.

Mais Grimmjow ne lui répondit pas. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit en proie à une sorte de nostalgie concernant leur relation? Qu'il regrettait les moments passés et même le début de leurs ébats... En appréciant son profil concentré, l'orangé se surprit à penser que c'était bien le cas; Grimmjow était en train de constater que sa vie prenait un tournant radical, un tournant presque trop sérieux pour l'homme qu'il avait été avant de rencontrer Ichigo.

L'Espada sanguinaire, cruel, celui qui aimait à pourchasser de ses avances la plus naïve des proies, à coucher à droite et à gauche, était devenu un mari rangé, un homme sérieux... Pourquoi cela paraissait-il si invraisemblable aux yeux de Kurosaki?

Ichigo avait toujours pensé que Grimmjow, en bon prédateur qu'il était, préférait toujours avoir une proie sous la main, apeurée et offerte, plutôt qu'un mari déjà préparé psychologiquement et ayant un avantage sur lui. Certes Jaggerjack ne pouvait aller contre sa nature sauvage, mais le rouquin s'en trouvait quelque peu inquiet.

Se sentait-il comme enfermé dans cette situation? Dans cette relation?

Pourtant, c'était toujours aussi fantastique au lit entre eux, rien ne s'essoufflait, c'était comme avant le mariage, comme au premier jour. Ils se taquinaient de la même manière, se séduisaient de la même manière, s'excitaient de la même manière, s'apprivoisaient encore, se découvraient encore. Et même s'ils avaient appris à se connaître sur le bout des doigts, Ichigo aimait à se dire qu'il découvrait chaque jour une petite parcelle de celui qui partageait sa vie. Pour cultiver le mystère, pour cultiver l'envie et le désir.

Soupirant profondément, il rentra à l'intérieur de leur chambre, terminant de suspendre aux cintres de la penderie les affaires de Grimmjow. Oui, même après tout ce temps, il restait un incorrigible bordélique et le roux avait appris à passer derrière lui; mais il aimait faire cela et adorait penser que le jour où son mari se retrouverait seul pour telle ou telle raison, il serait bien dans la panade pour faire son ménage tout seul, et se rendrait compte à quel point son jeune mari lui était indispensable.

« Arf, ce n'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas déjà... Je sais déjà qu'il a besoin de moi », pensa le jeune homme en suspendant la veste de sa moitié au dernier cintre libre.

La veste de cuir paraissait étonnamment lourde et glissa soudain du cintre, amenant Kurosaki à pester largement contre elle. Mais en la ramassant, le jeune homme remarqua que le porte feuille du bleuté dépassait de la poche intérieure. D'un geste, il sortit l'objet en question et tenta de l'aplatir, ayant conscience qu'il était bien trop gros pour la poche et qu'il faisait basculer la veste une fois qu'elle était suspendue.

_Rah bon sang! ragea-t-il en appuyant de ses deux mains sur le porte feuille plein à craquer qui ne voulait pas diminuer de volume. Y'a quoi là-dedans?

Il ouvrit le tout pour tomber sur des papiers en désordres, des cartes en veux-tu en voilà, des billets en euros, en yens et... une mystérieuse petite carte rouge pourpre qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer tout de suite.

Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'il reconnaissait – et plus que bien – l'emblème du Kurenai club sur celle-ci, et de l'autre côté figurait le texte suivant :

«_ Grimmjow Jaggerjack, part-time host._

_**Kurenai club**._ »

Le tout était suivit de l'adresse du club ainsi que d'un numéro de téléphone.

Ichigo écarquilla des yeux stupéfaits : qu'est-ce que cette carte fabriquait ici? Ou plutôt comment n'avait-il jamais su que Grimmjow possédait des cartes de visite du club à son nom?

Et pourquoi les gardaient-ils alors que cette histoire était terminée?

Le rouquin perdit son calme sous le flot de questions qui déboulait dans sa tête tel un ras-de-marée. A ce moment, il pensa même que Grimmjow lui avait menti, et pensa également à la plus folle des idées : que tout n'avait été que supercherie depuis le début jusqu'à leur mariage!

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade douloureusement et sa tête se mit à tourner sous le trop plein d'émotions et de contradictions qu'il ressentait.

_Mon Dieu..., balbutia-t-il au bord de la syncope et la carte toujours entre ses mains, ne pouvant en détourner ses yeux ébahis.

Sa respiration avait elle aussi accélérée et il réprima un cri lorsque Grimmjow rentra dans la pièce et s'adressa à lui :

_On devrait p'tet' aller...

Mais le turquoise coupa sa phrase, venant de remarquer ce que son mari avait dans les mains. Cependant, il ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter et se contenta de fermer la baie vitrée pour retirer sa chemise blanche et la déposer sur le siège tout près du lit.

_Alors, tu fouilles dans mon porte feuille maint'nant? Si j'te trompais j'crois que t'en aurais une idée non?

Il constata que le rouquin ne lui répondait pas, qu'il ne le regardait même pas, que ses yeux restaient rivés sur la carte rouge.

_C'est une carte de visite, dit-il alors d'une voix lointaine, presque surréaliste.

_Ouaip, ma carte de visite de quand j'étais encore dans c'fichu merdier! répondit Grimmjow en s'approchant de lui. Pourquoi t'as l'air si...?

_Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit? reprocha tout à coup Kurosaki les sourcils froncés et le regard menaçant. Pourquoi?

_Mais... parce qu'il y a des choses que j't'ai jamais dites sur ça et que j'vois pas l'utilité de...

_Je veux savoir! exigea l'orangé en serrant ses poings d'un air colérique. Je veux savoir tout! j'ai toujours pensé que cette histoire nous poursuivrait où qu'on aille et j'avais raison!

_Hé! Calme-toi! lança le bleuté qui s'inquiéta tout à coup du coup de sang de son amant. Ce n'est rien d'plus qu'une carte...

_Pourquoi l'as-tu gardée?

Jaggerjack haussa les épaules :

_J'ai tout simplement pas vidé mon porte feuille depuis des mois! Donne ça!

Il arracha la carte des mains du jeune homme et la déchira en une dizaine de petits bouts qu'il envoya valser dans les airs à côté d'eux. Kurosaki tenta de reprendre sa respiration, calmement, et c'était très dur pour lui.

_Est-ce que t'peux t'mettre dans ton putain d'crâne que y'a p'tet des choses que t'sais pas concernant le « Kurenai club »!

_Comment ça? embraya le jeune homme, l'observant avec méfiance.

Grimmjow haussa les épaules d'un air innocent, cherchant délibérément à cacher quelque chose. Mais Ichigo avait bien remarqué son petit jeu et le taquina du coude :

_Allez, dis-moi tout de suite!

_T'dire quoi? On a vécu not' expérience d'ce bordel chacun d'not' côté non? On a vécu des trucs différents!

_Tu ne m'as jamais raconté...

Kurosaki était vexé tout à coup. Cette histoire pourtant passée revenait le frapper en plein visage, tel un tourbillon violent ramenant de la boue et de la poussière nocive à sa survie. Son cœur avait accéléré comme un fou, et ses yeux écarquillés dévisageaient Jaggerjack avec un intérêt presque maladif.

_Parce qu'y a rien à raconter, baka! lança le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi r'partir sur c'te histoire, hein? On est mariés maint'nant, c'est fini tout ça! Fini!

Tout en débitant sa phrase, l'ex sexta avait des gestes violents et larges avec ses bras, brassant l'air comme s'il avait voulu le frapper de toutes ses forces. Une veine proéminente battait à sa tempe, et ses poings étaient maintenant fermés et serrés par la colère qui l'animait. Le roux comprit alors à quel point son mari n'avait pas envie de revenir là-dessus; lui non plus n'en avait pas envie et pourtant... il avait vu son monde s'écrouler tout à coup en posant ses yeux sur cette carte de visite.

Et il avait eu peur. Oui, il ne craignait pas de se l'avouer : il avait eu peur. Parce qu'il était allé si loin avec Grimmjow, parce qu'il était maintenant bien plus important que sa propre vie, parce qu'il l'aimait bien plus que sa propre personne.

_Cette histoire du "Kurenai club", ça me fout encore les jetons tu sais...

_...

Les yeux turquoises le dévisagèrent avec intérêt mais le roux comprit bien que Grimmjow était vexé par sa réaction.

_J'ai peur de te perdre, Grimm... Alors à présent, ne me cache plus jamais rien. D'accord?

Jaggerjack acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis dans un soupir s'éloigna, disparaissant dans la salle de bain sans ajouter un mot.

Ichigo l'observa, croisant ses bras sur son torse. Il entendit son compagnon chercher quelque chose dans la salle d'eau, brassant et brassant encore dans sa large trousse de toilette une chose visiblement importante.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique? se demanda Kurosaki, incommodé par le raffut qu'il faisait.

Après la peur qu'il avait eu, et cette dispute qui avait ramené de mauvais souvenirs dans sa tête, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit d'humeur à une lune de miel! Et puis quoi encore?

Bien décidé à encore renchérir son mensonge et mettre son mari mal à l'aise, Ichigo pénétra dans la salle de bains. Grimmjow faisait couler – semblait-il – un autre bain et se tourna en direction du jeune homme, la mine visiblement colérique :

_Allez grimpe là-dedans! lui ordonna-t-il.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils :

_Pardon? C'est toi qui es en tord et c'est toi qui donne les ordres?

Mais Jaggerjack l'attrapa par le poignet et faillit l'y jeter tout habillé :

_Si t'enlèves pas tes fringues j't'y mets tout habillé!

Kurosaki lui lança un regard noir, lui faisant comprendre qu'il le lui ferait payer un moment ou à un autre, puis commença à retirer ses vêtements.

L'ambiance était électrique et lourde alors que les deux hommes pénétraient dans la large baignoire pouvant facilement accueillir quatre personnes, le rouquin se plaçant dos contre le torse du bleuté.

Les mains du sexta empoignèrent alors les épaules quelque peu développées devant lui pour y imprimer de légères pressions, pour le détendre.

_C'est bon t'es détendu? demanda-t-il bientôt alors que le silence étrange l'étourdissait.

_Nan.

_Ichi...

_T'es qu'un menteur!

_J't'aime...

_Menteur!

_Boudeur!

_J'te déteste, tout le temps tu fais ce genre de choses... J'ai l'impression à chaque fois que tu me caches quelque chose!

_Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché... Bon p'tet' deux, trois trucs...

_QUOI?

L'orangé tourna violemment sa tête dans sa direction et l'eau commença à remuer sous son mouvement, créant de petites vaguelettes qui vinrent s'écraser tout près du bord de la baignoire.

Grimmjow soupira face au regard pleins de reproches que le jeune homme lui lançait, puis sembla étirer un sourire amusé. Sa main chercha une chose derrière lui et il brandit soudain devant les yeux médusés de Kurosaki un petit canard bleu en plastique.

_J'suis honnête et j'te l'dis : j'possède un canard.

_...

_Un canard pervers, ajouta-t-il avec un œil lubrique.

_C'est pour les filles ces trucs! lança Ichigo en retournant sa tête pour ne plus regarder le turquoise.

Grimmjow émit un ricanement quelque peu stressant et vint soudain coller son torse contre le dos juvénile :

_Oh que non c'est pas que pour les filles..., susurra-t-il dans l'oreille de l'orangé, plaçant le canard en plastique entre ses omoplates pour lui faire sentir que l'objet vibrait.

« Bon sang! Il ne va quand même pas me faire jouer avec un canard en plastique vibrant pour filles? »

Il réprima un sursaut violent lorsque la tête du volatile en plastique traça les courbes de ses hanches puis de ses reines et s'aventura un peu plus loin sous l'eau...

_Tu fais quoi là? demanda-t-il assez sévèrement au bleuté.

Ce dernier se contenta de coincer le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres et de le suçoter, avec délicatesse. Ichigo se sentit brûler de l'intérieur. Surtout que la tête vibrante du canard se frayait maintenant un chemin entre ses fesses...

_Att... attends! s'écria-t-il soudain en se relevant d'un seul coup, pour échapper à la poigne du bleu. Cette conversation n'est pas terminée!

Debout dans la baignoire face à un Grimmjow toujours assis au fond du bassin, Ichigo pointait un index menaçant sur l'homme qui l'observait, décontenancé. Mais en réalité, le jeune roux sentit toute colère s'envoler alors que le turquoise pointait du doigt à son tour, une chose beaucoup plus intéressante :

_Il faudrait mieux la terminer la conversation, y'a un truc qui peut pas attendre...

Il glissa dans l'eau pour empoigner les cuisses de l'orangé et pour placer son visage face au sexe dressé de Kurosaki qui ne put nier l'évidence : il avait envie d'une toute autre chose que de se disputer...

_Nnn...

Grimmjow avait toujours su l'appâter grâce au sexe, il avait toujours pu le faire flancher de cette façon; tout comme Ichigo pouvait également l'attirer à sa manière. Ils avaient chacun leurs armes et aujourd'hui celle de Jaggerjack était un canard pervers.

_Écarte tes fesses!

Ichigo se plaça face aux parois de la baignoire, écrasant sa joue contre le carrelage froid et humide et écarta délicatement ses jambes devant un Grimmjow, toujours assis dans la baignoire, particulièrement intéressé. Le visage du bleu se trouvait pile en face du postérieur du jeune homme, ce qui bien évidemment, rendait la situation beaucoup plus excitante pour notre turquoise.

Puis, lentement, les mains du rouquin s'emparèrent de ses fesses rebondies pour les écarter légèrement, de façon à laisser son mari voir la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Le bleuté – qui pourtant l'avait vue un nombre incalculable de fois – ne se lassait jamais de cette couleur rose et de cette peau douce si délicate. Il sentit son bas-ventre faire un saut périlleux à cette vision et son être submergé de désir. Il referma sa bouche qu'il avait laissé ouverte d'extase, s'empêchant ainsi de baver face à la vue panoramique des fesses du roux.

_J'crois qu'y en a un qui va aimer...

Doucement, il caressa grâce au bec de l'objet l'anneau de chair si sensible. Il sentit Ichigo tressaillir et étira un sourire sadique dont il avait le secret, se satisfaisant – pour l'instant – de cette réaction spontanée.

_T'vois qu'mon canard est pas qu'pour les filles, mmh?

Le rouquin lui glissa un œil quelque peu méprisant, se devant d'admettre qu'il s'était fait piéger :

_Au lieu de papoter pour rien dire, fais-moi voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre!

Le bleuté se pinça les lèvres, observant le profil concentré de sa moitié avec attention. Il n'avait pas pensé que cette situation et un simple canard auraient pu l'exciter autant, surtout en voyant son orangé de la sorte...

Il avait envie de s'amuser avec lui mais aussi de lui faire plaisir et même si c'était par l'intermédiaire d'un objet en plastique des plus communs.

Bientôt, alors que Ichigo se dandinait et en attendait plus, le bleuté enclencha les vibrations de l'objet amenant le jeune homme à échapper un cri de pure surprise :

_Aaah!

_Calme ta joie bébé, c'est qu'un canard!

Mais Kurosaki ne lui répondit pas, ses yeux fermés et plissés et son corps se mouvant au fil des vibrations rapides du petit objet. Ses joues étaient devenues rouges, et sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper des petits cris et soupirs que Jaggerjack ne se lassait jamais d'entendre.

Puis, Grimmjow remarqua soudain que pour une fois, ce n'était pas directement lui qui était à l'origine du plaisir de son mari, mais bien un petit objet insignifiant en plastique. Et cette pensée le fit quelque peu tressaillir. Un objet? Prendre sa place? Et puis quoi encore?

D'un geste brusque, le turquoise écarta le canard de la zone sensible du rouquin pour l'observer d'un peu plus près. L'objet en plastique lui apparut beaucoup plus hostile qu'il ne l'était au préalable. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser ce vulgaire coin-coin en plastique prendre sa place d'expert en matière de sexe, non?

_On est trop d'deux dans cette salle de bain mon coin-coin. Tu dégages!

Le canard fit un vole plané impressionnant à travers la salle de bain pour aller s'écraser misérablement contre la fenêtre à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans un bruit sourd mais discret.

_Tu avais peur que je finisse par pondre des oeufs ou quoi? grogna une voix étonnée et mécontente à la fois.

Le roux le fusilla du regard, lui qui avait apprécié à sa juste valeur l'objet de plastique à la couleur criarde. Mais vu la façon dont Grimmjow lui rendit son regard, il ne s'attarda pas à ajouter d'autre commentaire, d'autant plus que le bleuté était déjà prêt à bien plus qu'à jouer avec un canard en plastique...

Ichigo laissa son front rencontrer le carrelage froid du mur de la salle de bain alors que le torse brûlant et moite de son mari se collait contre son dos. Tout son être se sentit enflammé d'un feu ardent, prêt à se déchainer et à se consumer pour lui dès qu'il le désirerait.

Un nez frais fureta dans les mèches orangées, faisant soupirer le jeune homme de bien être et laissant partout sur ses cuisses de petits frissons agréables. Les mains de Grimmjow se posèrent délicatement sur les hanches osseuses de son partenaire et ne les quittèrent plus, alors que son bassin s'avançait, frôlant les fesses rebondies du jeune homme.

_J'ai pas envie qu'un truc en plastique me vole mon voyage de noces! répondit Grimmjow au creux de l'oreille de son mari. Parce que si j'l'avais pas balancé, t'aurais voulu l'utiliser pendant tout not' séjour alors...

_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

_Oh crois-moi, j'le sais! Ce canard c'est comme d'la drogue!

_Je l'utiliserai sur toi alors pour corroborer tes dires...

Le bleuté étira un sourire sadique et fondit dans le cou du roux :

_C'est c'qu'on verra...

Sa langue brûlante s'aventura sous l'oreille du jeune homme, lui donnant frissons sur frissons, remontant jusqu'au lobe pour le mordiller gentiment. La partie la plus sensible de l'anatomie du jeune rouquin était justement son cou, et le bleuté le savait plus que bien, aussi aimait-il à le torturer de plaisir.

_Grimm..., gémit Ichigo en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

_Quoi? demanda l'autre qui déposa ses mains sur les fesses de son partenaire pour les caresser.

Les mains du sexta aussi étaient brûlantes, c'en était insupportable. Kurosaki se demanda même si ce n'était pas lui qui était en ébullition tellement il avait chaud! Grimmjow pouvait faire grimper sa température si vite, en un rien de temps.

_Je la sens contre mes reins..., chuchota-t-il en tournant son profil vers le turquoise, elle est si dure...

Jaggerjack étira un sourire carnassier, il adorait lorsque son mari lui parlait ainsi, ça l'excitait incroyablement. Il fit exprès d'accentuer le contact entre les reins du roux et son membre palpitant, déclenchant chez sa victime une suite de gémissements non retenus.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'passe? demanda-t-il avec un sourire victorieux. On est excité...?

_Arrête de me torturer! le réprimanda le plus jeune. Grouille-toi, j'ai envie de toi!

Grimmjow secoua la tête avec déception :

_Toujours aussi pressé mon amour... Dommage, c'est quand ça dure longtemps qu'c'est l'meilleur!

Mais l'index de Jaggerjack se frayait déjà un chemin à l'entrée intime du jeune homme impatient; à dire vrai le plus âgé était tout aussi impatient que lui. Dans ce genre de situation il était connu que Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne savait que rarement se réprimer, voire se contrôler; surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son jeune mari, nu et offert, les fesses écartées lui offrant une agréable vue...

_Dépêche-toi, Grimm! Mets-la moi profond, fais-moi hurler!

_Quand tu parles comm' ça bébé, tu m'rends dingue!

Son doigt pénétra complètement le roux, l'amenant à se raidir et à lui procurer un petit picotement désagréable. Mais le jeune homme était si excité qu'il se détendit aussitôt et apprécia le geste de son partenaire. Son visage extatique termina de rendre fou le bleuté.

_Mphhhh...

_Bordel j'peux pas attendre plus longtemps!

Et sans attendre une réponse de Kurosaki, Grimmjow prit son membre palpitant entre sa main pour le positionner correctement à l'entrée du rouquin. Le sommet de sa virilité frottait contre la peau brûlante et humide de son intimité, le faisant frissonner à son tour et tendant encore un peu plus ses muscles d'excitation.

Lorsqu'il s'introduisit en lui, il fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il s'y glissa. Bien entendu, comme à chaque fois, une petite résistance l'obligea à pousser plus fort, mais elle était quasi inexistante. Et c'était si bon...

_Aaah..., gémit Ichigo, de soulagement.

Grimmjow savait bien ce qu'il ressentait, ce que cela faisait de ressentir l'être aimé au fond de soit. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Ichigo avait toujours pris son pied, pas une seule fois ne s'était-il ennuyé. Et lui, le bleuté, pas une seule fois n'avait-il regretté ses va-et-viens en lui, il s'y sentait si bien, si léger...

C'était comme un original et son moule; si semblables points par points qu'ils s'emboitaient parfaitement. Il était si doux à l'intérieur, si chaud, tellement parfait pour lui! Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit d'aussi bon, c'était l'extase suprême...

_T'veux que j'temboite, hein? grogna le turquoise en tirant les hanches de son mari pour qu'elles claquent contre les siennes.

_Ah!

Il savait aussi que ses paroles quelque peu osées amusaient Ichigo, et qu'il en était encore plus excité. Il pouvait le sentir jusque dans son corps, jusque sur sa peau qui frissonnait de bonheur et bientôt il le sentit sur ses doigts, alors que le roux se libérait entre sa main occupée à l'amener au point de non retour.

_Aaaah..., gémit le jeune homme, au comble du plaisir.

Ce fut avec plus d'élan encore que Grimmjow saisit ses hanches pour s'enfoncer plus profond en lui :

_Et comme ça, c'est bon? demanda-t-il dans un grognement non maitrisé.

Ichigo ne put répondre à sa question. Son esprit perdu et engloutit sous la tonne de sensations qu'il recevait, il ne put réfléchir ni comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque sa tête avait terminé de tourner sous l'effet du plaisir, qu'il répondit, ses yeux fermés, ses sourcils froncés et son front plissé :

_Oui! Oui!

Satisfait par cette réponse, le turquoise en rajouta une couche :

_J'suis sûr que t'aimerais que j'sois encore plus dur, hein?

Le jeune homme serra les dents alors que la chaleur qui entourait son corps l'empêchait de respirer comme il le souhaitait. Il ne comprenait pas où Grimmjow voulait en venir, mais il lui répondit tout de même :

_Mais... ah... t'es déjà... tellement dur!

_J'peux faire encore mieux, bébé!

Les mouvements de bleuté ralentirent puis cessèrent soudain, déclenchant un soupir de contestation de la part de son soumis :

_Uuh?

Jaggerjack se retira, provoquant la colère de l'orangé qui se demanda pourquoi tout s'arrêtait si soudainement. Le bleuté sortit de la baignoire et alla rapidement récupérer le canard en plastique qu'il avait lancé plus tôt à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? demanda le jeune homme, surpris.

Jaggerjack se contenta de rester muet, reprenant sa place entre les fesses de son amant, mettant en marche les vibrations du canard qu'il avait utilisé au début de leurs jeux érotiques. Puis, il reprit calmement ses mouvements, dirigeant le bec du canard sur les mamelons de son amant en extase.

_Mmm...

Les petites parcelles de peau se dressèrent immédiatement, créant dans le sillage des vibrations des sensations toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres.

Grimmjow sourit :

_Mph... J'vois pas pourquoi y'aurait qu'toi qui s'sentirait bien...

Il fit alors prendre au canard un tout autre chemin, à l'opposé. Le geste passa inaperçu aux yeux d'Ichigo mais il comprit que le bleuté jouait à présent avec le canard en l'entendant pousser un gémissement qu'il n'avait l'habitude de pousser que lorsque...

_Grimm, qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il, tentant de tourner son visage pour voir ce que faisait le bleuté de sa main droite.

Mais en réalité, il le savait déjà. Il savait ce que Grimmjow était en train de faire; tout du moins il l'espérait et le fantasmait très fort, mais il se doutait que s'il avait une telle idée en un tel moment, il était évident que le bleuté avait eu la même.

_Ah..., soupira Jaggerjack se raidissant puis laissant enfin aller ses muscles, leur permettant de s'habituer à sa nouvelle situation.

_Grimm? Tu as... le canard?

Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage de Jaggerjack et le corps de la panthère sentit les premiers effets de son double plaisir fulgurant.

Le canard vibrait si fort alors qu'il avait fait pénétrer la tête en lui, tout en restant profondément enterré en Ichigo. Grimmjow n'avait jamais sentit de telles sensations envahir son être.

_Ne me dis pas que... Grimm! réussit à articuler le jeune homme, étirant un sourire amusé.

Amusé il l'était. Au comble de l'excitation il l'était aussi. Il sentit le membre de Grimmjow se durcir encore un peu plus en lui, c'était la première fois qu'il le sentait dur comme de la pierre à ce point, et c'était un puissant aphrodisiaque.

_Grimm..., gémit-il en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de son mari.

Celui-ci lâcha ses hanches, laissant son bassin et celui de l'orangé agir seuls pour claquer l'un contre l'autre, sans aucune aide, sans aucune résistance, décuplant le contact, décuplant leurs sensations, décuplant leur plaisir. Grimmjow sentait les vibrations du jouet jusque dans dans ses parties les plus intimes, fourmillant à l'intérieur de lui, le faisant planer encore plus fort que la meilleure des drogues.

_T'veux qu'je vienne... très profond?

_Mmmm..., gémit l'autre à la simple idée de sentir son amant se déverser en lui.

_Alors... j'vais v'nir profond!

Grimmjow enroula soudain ses bras autour de la taille du roux, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et enfonçant rapidement son membre aussi loin qu'il le put, empalant purement et simplement son mari. Ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé et ouvrit la bouche si grande que sa mâchoire en craqua, bien qu'il ne put émettre aucun son.

_Oh!

Grimmjow se sentit partir, son corps secoué de soubresauts tout à coup, et frissonnant de la tête aux pieds. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front et glissaient le long de son cou, roulant à toute vitesse sur sa peau bronzée, jusqu'à s'écraser à la naissance de ses pectoraux là où le torse du turquoise rencontrait le dos de Kurosaki.

Jaggerjack relâcha quelque peu la pression autour de son amant, ayant atteint l'orgasme qu'il attendait. Le canard vibrait toujours en lui mais il avait atteint son paradis, il s'empara donc de l'objet et coupa court aux vibrations.

_Ah... ah... ah..., soufflait le rouquin, encore tout étourdit par ce fulgurant plaisir des plus violents.

Il tomba assis dans la baignoire, la poitrine se soulevant rapidement au rythme de son souffle saccadé, et attrapa d'un geste machinal le pommeau de douche pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. Grimmjow lui, enroula son corps chaud dans une serviette et s'observa dans la glace embuée :

_Pfiou! C'était que'que chose celle-là!

_Comme tu dis! approuva le rouquin, se laissant détendre sous le jet d'eau. On peut dire que cette lune de miel commence bien!

_Oh mais c'est qu'le début, mon sucre d'orge... J'te réserve bien plus, dit-il en soulevant ses sourcils de façon perverse.

Kurosaki étira une moue dubitative et se demanda ce que le bleuté pouvait bien lui avoir réservé pour la suite de leur lune de miel. Et il se mit à craindre le pire...

_Ne me dis pas que tu as ramené du boulot et qu'on est en fait ici pour...

_Hé calmos! le stoppa immédiatement Jaggerjack en fronçant les sourcils. Pas d'boulot ici, crois-moi!

Le turquoise ébouriffa ses cheveux devant la glace et sortit de la pièce, laissant le roux seul dans la baignoire. Il soupira en fermant les yeux, un léger sourire sur le visage; il était toujours autant comblé et satisfait à chaque fois que Grimmjow lui faisait l'amour. Il espérait qu'il en était de même pour son mari lorsque les rôles étaient inversés...

Il rouvrit les yeux, sa question le préoccupant soudain. Rapidement, il sortit de la salle de bain, se séchant sommairement et trouvant sa moitié couché sur le lit regardant la télévision.

_Dis, Grimm?

_Mmm? répondit l'autre, absorbé par le petit écran.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser sa question, il la trouva subitement parfaitement ridicule et _il_ se trouva parfaitement ridicule.

_Non, rien!

Il haussa les épaules et s'installa à côté de son mari, un bras autour de sa taille et le visage dans son cou musclé. Il sentait bon, il sentait le musc, il sentait le parfum du bien être, du bonheur, de l'amour... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de flotter sur un petit nuage lorsqu'il était si prêt de lui. Mais en cet instant, il avait autre chose en tête; une chose qui l'inquiétait et qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt. Cette expression nostalgique sur le visage de son amant, il voulait savoir...

_Ça t'arrive parfois de regretter comment on vivait avant? demanda subitement Kurosaki, prenant soin de ne pas montrer son visage au bleuté.

_Quoi?

Grimmjow se redressa, croisant les yeux ambrés de son âme sœur. La question soudaine l'avait surprit et il ne comprenait pas la raison de cette interrogation sérieuse.

_Je sais pas..., bredouilla le roux sur la défensive. Euh... comme on était avant, quand j'étais euh... plus soumis ou...

_Soumis?

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et étira une grimace d'incompréhension.

_Oui... Au tout début.

_Au tout début on cherchait à t'enlever, à t'tuer ou a t'violer alors j'crois pas l'regretter, t'vois! lança l'autre sur un ton sec.

_Je parle de notre relation.

Un silence s'installa. Ichigo regretta immédiatement d'avoir lancé le sujet. Il savait pourtant que depuis un certain temps Grimmjow s'était confié et ouvert à lui et qu'il n'avait pas à craindre ces sujets "sérieux". Mais là, tout à coup, il crut que son mari allait se mettre en colère comme il s'était rarement mis en colère.

Mais Grimmjow se contenta d'étirer un très large sourire tout à coup et d'empoigner son mari par le cou :

_T'rigoles j'espère? J'regretterais jamais! J'aurais jamais connu la joie d'te pénétrer et d'avoir un canard vibrant dans l'cul, c'est l'summum! Rien qu'pour ça, je...

Mais Ichigo lui coupa la parole, la moutarde lui montant au nez :

_Alors c'est juste pour ça? Juste pour le sexe? Ah bah merci, dis donc! Je vois que ça t'inspire beaucoup de choses!

_Quoi? Mais non, bébé... T'sais bien que j't'aime, hein?

Un coussin vola et s'écrasa contre le visage de Grimmjow le faisant taire dans un bruit sourd. Le roux croisa les bras dans une attitude vexée et fronça les sourcils de colère :

_D'accord alors la prochaine fois c'est moi qui te pénétrerai et je veux avoir le canard dans les fesses, okay?

_Tout c'que t'voudras, amour d'ma vie, minauda le bleuté en disséminant quelques baisers papillons sur la joue sur jeune homme. Tout c'que t'voudras...

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. Une remarque lui brûlait lui lèvres, une remarque qu'il ne se gêna pas de dire et qu'il pensait avoir son petit effet sur le bleuté :

_J'en reviens pas à quel point tu es devenu docile, Grimmjow. Je devrais recevoir une médaille rien que pour ça. Ou alors entrer dans le Livre des Records...

_Et t'veux pas qu'je m'mette à ronronner, non plus? pesta l'autre, la mine mécontente.

Le rouquin étira un large sourire, ses yeux pétillants de malice soudain alors qu'une idée venait de germer en son esprit fertile. Le bleuté soupira, sachant pertinemment ce que le jeune homme pensait en cet instant :

_Pitié... me fais pas porter de queue de neko, bébé, marmonna-t-il en joignant ses mains.

_Ça sera ta punition : queue et oreilles de neko! Ahah!

Le roux se frottait les mains, déjà désireux de tester ce tout nouvel accessoire queue de neko qui s'enfonçait directement dans le...

_Je t'en prendrai une turquoise! lança-t-il triomphant, en feuilletant un magasine spécialisé qu'il avait ramené du Japon. Et les oreilles... Oh je suis déjà tout dur rien que de penser à toi à quatre pattes avec une queue de neko et des petites oreilles en fourrure...

Grimmjow retomba comme un sac sur le matelas, dissimulant son visage derrière un large coussin. Les mains de l'orangé parcouraient déjà son corps, excitées à l'idée de réaliser ce qui semblait être l'un de ses fantasmes, et Jaggerjack le savait pertinemment : Ichigo lui réclamait ces accessoires depuis des mois. Mais il avait toujours refusé...

Bon sang, cette lune de miel allait être...

... absolument sensationnelle!


End file.
